La Femme Invisible
by Felinia
Summary: TRADUCTION. One-shot. Draco est réveillé par une personne qu'il ne peut pas voir, mais qu'il cherche désespérément à connaître.


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne me fais aucune monnaie sur son dos. De plus, il s'agit d'une traduction, l'auteur original étant anglais : Dracosvessel. Je ne fais donc qu'un pur travail de traduction.**

Note de la traductrice : Un petite one-shot rapide, très agréable à traduire et très émouvant. J'espère vraiment avoir pu rendre toute l'émotion en français. Bonne lecture, je traduirai bientôt un ''three-shot'' avant de m'attaquer de nouveau à quelque chose de plus long.

Draco Malfoy

Le faible grincement de la porte de ma chambre me parvient et force mon esprit à revenir à la réalité. Plus je redeviens conscient, plus les légers bruits de pas deviennent clairs à mes oreilles. Je tends la main vers ma lampe de chevet et l'allume. La pièce est vide. Les bruits de pas restent mystérieux et attisent mon imagination et ma curiosité. Une corde de lumière apparaît, et attache mes deux poignets à la tête de lit au-dessus de moi. Mais il n'y a toujours personne. Un instant, je crois voir deux mains flotter en l'air, privées de corps. Avant que je ne puisse déterminer si cette illusion en était vraiment une, un bandeau noir et soyeux est placé devant mes yeux et attaché autour de ma tête. L'intrus inconnu est doux tandis qu'il déplace un peu mon corps à sa convenance.

« Qu- » Je remue la tête de tous côtés pour essayer vainement d'enlever le bandeau.

« Chuuut » le murmure d'une voix féminine me fait frissonner. Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux. Le drap est tiré doucement vers le bas, exposant ma poitrine nue à la vue de l'inconnue. Je sens mon visage rougir sous cette observation et je frissonne lorsqu'elle souffle sur ma peau. Les mains que j'avais pensées être une illusion parcourent maintenant mon torse. Je hoquette involontairement à ce toucher chaud. Ses mains me font penser à de la soie douce qui parcourrait ma peau. Une de ces mains reste sur ma poitrine tandis que l'autre monte vers mon visage et s'en empare. Mon désir de voir cette mystérieuse inconnu n'en est que plus avivé, mais tout ce qu'i voir en ce moment, c'est l'obscurité que me procurent mes yeux clos, emprisonnés par le bandeau. Je ne suis pas réellement effrayé par l'idée d'être retenu. Mais le fait de ne pas savoir à qui ces merveilleuses mains appartiennent accélère mon cœur et ma respiration. Le toucher et le goût divin de ses lèvres, qui se posent doucement sur les miennes, m'oppressent la poitrine. Je l'embrasse passionnément, et je suis récompensé par un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappe de sa gorge. Ce son victorieux me fait me sentir comme si je flottais dans un océan, juste à la surface, les oreilles dans l'eau et les vagues submergeant tout mon corps. Ses lèvres ont le goût du miel, coulant doucement entre mes lèvres avec une douceur presque douloureuse. Ses lèvres s'écartent finalement des miennes, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de frustration.

« Ne t'arrête pas, » murmure-je, à bout de souffle. Je fond quand je sens le poids de son corps s'allonger sur le mien, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Ses cheveux ont l'odeur du soleil : vanille et citronnelle. Chaque partie de moi, mon esprit, mon corps, mon âme, la désire désespérément. Je frissonne lorsqu'elle dépose de longs baisers passionnés sur mon épaule, puis descend sur ma poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ma taille et la limite de mon pantalon. Je suis presque à l'agonie quand elle répète ce même trajet, remontant sur mon torse vers ma mâchoire. Même si je suis submergé par toutes ces sensations, il n'y a rien de particulièrement sexuel dans ces actions. Chacun de ses mouvements est amoureux et attentionné, comme si elle faisait face à un précieux trésor, et non pas un autre être vivant.

« Draco. » murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille. Mon corps frissonne. Ce n'était qu'un simple mot mais c'est une véritable torture. Mon prénom, par lequel personne à part Pansy et mes parents ne m'appellent. Une respiration chaude contre mon oreille. La passion dans sa voix. C'était une torture. Sa voix est étrange... familière... comme une chanson qu'on jugerait avoir déjà entendu mais dont les paroles ne nous reviennent pas. Pendant un instant, je pourrais presque pleurer du désir que j'ai de la prendre dans mes bras, mais mes mains restent liées au-dessus de ma tête quelque soit la force que j'utilise pour me libérer.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande-je calmement. Pas de réponse. L'air de la chambre est empli de notre désir. « Tu ne vas pas me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Juste... euh, je ne sais pas... tapote ma poitrine par exemple... une fois pour non, deux pour oui. D'accord ? »

Tap. Tap.

« Est-ce que tu me diras qui tu es si je le devine ? »

Tap. Tap.

« Est-ce que je te connais ? »

Tap. Tap.

« Est-ce que nous sommes amis ? »

Tap.

« Est-ce que tu es au moins à Serpentard ? »

Tap.

« Serdaigle ? »

Tap.

J'hésite un moment, redoutant sa réponse à la prochaine question. « Griffondor ? »

Tap. Tap.

Mon cœur se serre. « Tu es à Griffondor, et tu es sûre que je te connais ? »

Tap. Tap.

« Tu as peur que je reconnaisse ta voix ? »

Tap. Tap.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache qui tu es ? Comment es-tu entrée dans le dortoir des Serpentards, d'ailleurs? » Pas de réponse. Je soupire. « Tu étais invisible ? »

Tap. Tap.

« Alors tu t'es glissée derrière un vrai Serpentard ? »

Tap. Tap.

« Mais comment tu t'es rendue invisible ? Un sort ? »

Tap.

« Une potion ? »

Tap.

Mon cœur se serre à nouveau. « U-une c-cape ? »

Pas de réponse. Et puis... Tap. Tap. Une cape d'invisibilité. Je me sens paniquer et je suis submergé par des émotions contraires. La seule personne à avoir une cape d'invisibilité, c'est Potter. Le long silence qui s'installe confirme que nous savons tous les deux que j'ai deviné qui est la femme invisible. Je prends une grande inspiration et essaie de contrôler ma voix.

« Granger. Hermione Granger. »

Elle s'écarte de moi et descend du lit. Je sens qu'elle libère mes poignets de leurs liens. Je refuse de bouger immédiatement. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et caresse le côté de mon visage. J'ai trop peur de bouger, de confirmer ce que je sais déjà. Je garde les yeux fermés tandis qu'elle retire mon bandeau. Elle me donne un autre baiser, et, incapable de le retenir, un petit gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Elle presse son front contre le mien, tenant mon visage entre ses mains. Puis tout contact disparaît soudainement. Redoutant ce que je vais découvrir, j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Granger est déjà près de la porte, la cape à la main. Elle me jette un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant de s'envelopper dans la cape et de disparaître de mon monde. Je bondis hors de mon lit, sans m'habiller et me précipite vers la porte. J'ignore tous les regards et les murmures tandis que je traverse la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Le passage secret s'ouvre et se referme à quelques mètres de moi. Elle n'a pas pu aller très loin. Je cours dans le couloir mais il n'y a rien à voir ou à entendre.

Elle est partie.


End file.
